Fruit handling equipment conventionally comprises a conveyor that includes a plurality of fruit carrying cups that support fruit that can be transported from one end of the conveyor to another. It is usual that the fruit is caused to rotate through a photographic zone and is then passed through a weighing zone. A computer sorts the fruit by weight, size and blemish and determines when the fruit should be discharged from the carrying cups to suitably positioned discharge bins along the length of the conveyor. The cups include a tipping mechanism to effect discharge.
There are a number of patents that disclose this kind of equipment of which the following contain typical disclosures: Australian patents 649963, 656424, 658686, 696009, 701354.
There is however an ongoing need to improve the accuracy and efficiency of this type of equipment. The accuracy of weighing fruit is of particular concern. The high speeds at which this equipment operates also lead to potential damage to the fruit or premature discharge that results in the same effect.
It is these considerations that have brought about the present invention.